gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 13
The Desired Diamonds! Wanyūdō's Trap is the 13th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa ;Guest *Hisao Egawa as Wanyūdō *Ryōhei Arai as Syndicate Member A, Male Customer *Volcano Ōta as Syndicate Member B *Shunsuke Kanie as Jewelry Shop Manager *Momoko Soyama as Jewelry Shop Employee *Yukiko Motoyoshi as Female Customer *Fukushi Ochiai as Male Customer Synopsis The cheap diamond company operated by Nezumi-Otoko is a huge success. Kitarō grows suspicious of him, which makes Nezumi-Otoko react sharply, declaring an end to their friendship. The truth is, he was partnering up with Wanyūdō. Nezumi-Otoko brings humans to Wanyūdō's cave, where the yōkai turns them into diamonds and feasts on their souls. He sells these diamonds and becomes a rich trailblazer. One day, A man of a diamond syndicate who has been robbed of business appears and takes Nezumi-Otoko away...! Plot Inside a cave underground a group of people stare at something coming from a tunnel, when they are suddenly hit by a beam that turns them into diamonds. Afterwards a person walks to near the pile, stopping just an inch towards it. Word spreads of cheap diamonds being sold in front of a station. Neko-Musume hears of this, where even according to an appraiser guaranteeing their quality, and informs Medama-Oyaji and Kitarō. The former notes how she is so interested, joking that she really is a girl. She retorts that she thinks that gender doesn't matter in deciding whether jewels are pretty or not. Medama-Oyaji agrees that even he can appreciate ehat is pretty, though believes that they are just rocks at its basics. Neko-Musume notices Kitarō's uneased expression, asking for her shopping bags, believing that they are too heavy for him. He murmurs about the cheap diamonds, which Medama-Oyaji asks about, Kitarō thinks that there must be a catch to it. The streetlight changes to green so they cross the road, suddenly a blue car quickly rushes by, nearly running them over, but Kitarō manages to move themselves out of the way. Medama-Oyaji notes the reckless driving, when the driver steps out. Neko-Musume furiously scolds the driver, who is revealed to be Nezumi-Otoko, who apologizes to them, using honorifics which creeps out Neko-Musume. She notices that Kitarō has a scratch on his hand, which Nezumi-Otoko wants to give him premium hospital care and gives them a stack of money. Amazed at how much he has, but Neko-Musume presumes that he got it from one his money making schemes. Nezumi-Otoko is irritated by this remark, he claims that he earned it by satisfying customers and calls it philanthropy. He tries to get Kitarō involved with it, but he senses yōkai activity from the diamond in the ring. Nezumi-Otoko bargains with him, telling him he can replace his old house with a large mansion, but Kitarō questions what he is doing. He tries to change the subject saying he cannot tell him anything unless he is involved, when Kitarō guesses that humans are involved, but again he refuses to give any information. Kitarō asks if humans are getting hurt, leaving him unable to say anything, until he asks why he is allying himself with humans, wonder if he is just looking for a reward from them, but Kitarō exclaims that he is nothing like him and is not looking for any rewards. Nezumi-Otoko tells him that he is half-yōkai, able to know hoe both sides work, acting like a yōkai leader among humans. Kitarō asks if he really means it, deciding he cannot be with him anymore. Nezumi-Otoko claims he is right that he is nothing like him, calling himself trash to both yōkai and humans, that he has always been by himself, making him break their friendship and drives off. Nezumi-Otoko complains about Kitarō, glad that he cut ties with him. Meanwhile at the BiBiBi Carat Diamond, a line forms outside as there is a limited entry, where people are grabbing diamonds for one million yen, as the amount of diamonds are quickly depleting. Nezumi-Otoko arrives, noting how the business is going well, where one of his employees informs him of that they have run out of diamonds again. Nezumi-Otoko decides to hold another event, calling the customers attention for a diamond mine tour, where they can mine for as many diamonds as they wish. He drives them to a cave, where he leads them to an underground portion that has shrines around it. They are displeased with the lack of diamonds there, asking where the gems are. Nezumi-Otoko joyfully exclaims that they are the gemstones, confused with his statement as they hear something coming from a different tunnel. They freak out when a creature with a wheel for a body appears, who crystallizes them and devours their souls. The crystallized people shatter and Nezumi-Otoko inspects them, noting how they shine so bright. Wanyūdō comments that they must be satisfied now that they have become the diamonds they so desired. Nezumi-Otoko remarks that he is glad he met him, which Wanyūdō agrees as he desires to consume souls and Nezumi-Otoko wishes to obtain diamonds. Nezumi-Otoko is happy about their partnership, unlike with Kitarō, having a somber expression. Meanwhile at the GeGeGe House, Medama-Oyaji is taking a bath, asking Kitarō to pour the water, but he is unresponsive until he calls him again, which he does so and continues his contemplating. As more and more people join the BiBiBi Tour, rumors start circulating about their disappearances. The BiBiBi Carat Diamond has gained even more money, where they have now hired maids in their luxury. As another batch of humans have been turned into diamonds, Wanyūdō states how human greed never ceases to amaze him and is thrilled that he can fill his stomach with as many souls. Nezumi-Otoko digs the diamonds while talking about human greed, continuing to do so as he drives at night, noting how their morals change and and information is distorted. At a restaurant he eats a luxurious meal with expensive wine, wondering how many people really understand the expensive taste it has. He urinates in the restroom, but is kidnapped and taken to a unknown place, his captors reveal themselves to be the One World Adamas Syndicate, who control the distribution, pricing and productions of diamonds. However because of Nezumi-Otoko's cheap business, the international diamond trading price is facing a potentially massive decline. They demand him to take them to where he gets them, which he does so and brings them to the cave. He calls forth Wanyūdō, who crystallizes one of them, the blonde member forces Nezumi-Otoko to stop him by pointing a gun to his face, which he immediately does so. Nakamura inspects the diamond, amazed at the quality. The blonde member decides to force Nezumi-Otoko to make more to begin selling them world wide, planning on using a massive amount of poor people as raw material. Nezumi-Otoko is relctuant, but Wanyūdō wants more human souls to consume, striking a deal with them. They bring more humans for him, during one shipment a man escapes but shot by the blonde member warning the others in the crate. More and more people are brought to Wanyūdō, but he desires more human souls and crystallizes a miner that was digging the diamonds. Nezumi-Otoko realizes things have gotten out of hand, wanting to call Kitarō to eliminate Wanyūdō, but remembers he cut ties with him and even if he did ask he would not come. A letter is sent, where it seems like it was written by Mana, but Neko-Musume ponders on it, as she recently recieved a text from her. Medama-Oyaji realizes that the letter must have been written by Nezumi-Otoko, Sunakake-Babaa and Neko-Musume believe he is not worth saving. Concurrently at the cave, the other two syndicate members are unable to calm Wanyūdō down, as he crystallizes Nakamura and grows ever more impatient and does the same to the blonde member as well. He turns his attention to Nezumi-Otoko, who tries to stop him by claiming that his soul will upset his stomach, but fails. Just as he is about to be crystallized, Wanyūdō is struck by a pair of geta. Kitarō reveals himself and sees that Nezumi-Otoko really was the one who sent the letter, Nezumi-Otoko wonders that if he knew then why did he still come. Kitarō claims that he came to save Mana but found him instead, he tells Nezumi-Otoko to run away as he clashes with Wanyūdō, who believes that his soul will be able to satisfy his stomach. Nezumi-Otoko makes it out of the cave, telling himself that what ever happens does not concern him, but is torn on what to do. Kitarō leads Wanyūdō through a tunnel, but is caught by a beam, making his lower half crystallized. Wanyūdō is about finish him off and eat his soul, but Nezumi-Otoko rushes in crashing a van, intercepting the beam causing him to be crystallized. Wanyūdō fires another beam at Kitarō, but he reflects it with a mirror, transforming Wanyūdō into a diamond. Because of this all the souls he consumed are returned to human form, and the Syndicate members find themselves surround by angry people. Nezumi-Otoko wakes up with Kitarō by his side, who asking if he is alright. Nezumi-Otoko tells him that he is through with diamonds, as Kitarō chuckles from his remark. Later Kitarō, Neko-Musume and Medama-Oyaji find Nezumi-Otoko, who's latest scheme is by making a cryptocurrency called BiBiBitcoins, which he asks Kitarō if he is interested. He declines and Neko-Musume calls Nezumi-Otoko a hippo, they leave him and ignore his calls as he tries to get them to join. Characters in order of appearance #Salaryman Yamada #Nezumi-Otoko #Neko-Musume #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Wanyūdō #Nakamura #Bake-Garasu #Sunakake-Babaa Navigation Category:2018 Episodes